The objective is to establish an Israeli analytic cohort within the framework of the HRS-inspired Survey of Health, Aging and Retirement in Europe (SHARE) currently being constructed in eleven European nations. SHARE is implementing a multidisciplinary, cross-national and longitudinal data collection structure that allows for in-depth analysis of the dynamics of aging populations. Inclusion of Israeli data at the inception of the SHARE project will allow systematic consideration of unique factors from the Israeli context that can enrich the evolving SHARE framework and inform the ongoing HRS data collection efforts in the United States. Specifically, the Israeli data will allow examination of the interaction of reforms in retirement and pension policy, traumatic life trajectories of older adults due to exposure to immigration, war and terror, pronounced cultural and ethnic diversity, and relatively gender-equal longevity. The proposed Israeli SHARE project will utilize: 1) the CAPI-based survey instrument developed for SHARE (translated and adapted for Hebrew, Arabic and Russian speaking Israeli older-adults), 2) the sample management system developed for SHARE in conjunction with the Survey Research Center and 3) the data collection, transmission and handling mechanisms developed by CentERdata at the University of Tilburg. The Israeli SHARE survey will collect baseline data from all people age 50 and over in a sample of 1500 households, and from the spouse of the age-eligible respondent regardless of age. The HRS-inspired survey instrument addresses demographics, physical health, behavioral risk, cognitive function, mental health, health care, employment and pensions, gdp strength, walking speed, children, social support, financial transfers, housing, household income, consumption, assets and expectations. Data collected in the proposed Israeli SHARE project will be made available to researchers via the SHARE website, alongside the data from the participating SHARE countries, for the purpose of facilitating cross-national comparisons and other analyses.